A Slender Night
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: We all know about Can-do's bravado. But what happens one dark and stormy night when he's walking home all alone? Be prepared to find out. Rated T for horror elements.


**A/N: Good evening my fellow readers. It's late but I wanted to get this tale out to you before bed. This comes from an idea from Pure Nexus. It's is a terrifying tale. Enjoy. P.S. I don't own anything used in this story except for my OC Troy.**

It was a dark evening in Jasper. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed on this night, creating an eerie feeling to it, even though it was just a small storm.

Can-do walked alone on this night, going back to his cave to get some much needed rest. It had been a long day to say the least: patrols here and there, late patrols (which he just came off of), and hanging out with Troy, Hutch, and Winston like he always did.

Except today was more interesting than any of the times the four of them had hung out. For one thing, Troy carried this thing that he called a 'laptop' with him into a grass clearing where the four of them were to meet. He then started playing this game called 'Slenderman' or whatever it was. Every time he ran into the Slenderman, everybody would freak out, expect for Can-do who tried to maintain that bravado he had and act like he wasn't scared.

Afterwards, everybody teased him about being scared and he would angrily deny it.

_"Guys, I wasn't scared." Can-do growled._

_"That's what they all say." Troy said in a sing-song voice. _

_"Yeah Can-do. I was watching you, you totally freaked out." Hutch agreed. _

_"Ah...screw you guys, I'm going out on patrol." Can-do turned and left_.

And that had been that. And that was how Can-do ended up walking in the forest alone. Little did he know that three figures were concealed in the shadows.

Thunder crashed suddenly and loudly, causing Can-do to jump out of his fur and skin almost. He then settled himself and said that it was just thunder.

Then suddenly a whisper on the wind reached his ears.

"Can-do," the eerie voice said.

"Who's there?" Can-do was starting to lose his mind a little, but kept up the tough tone to not show his fear, the number one thing of being an Alpha: do not show fear.

"I'm after you." The voice went away after that, never to be heard from again.

Can-do then hit something with his behind, nearly driving him insane, until he realized that it was just a tree stump. His pulse settled down after that whole experience, but not by much.

Behind the bushes, Troy, Winston, and Hutch all sat around giggling quietly. Troy made his voice all creepy-like to get a good scare out of Can-do, it worked. Now was the time for the grand finale and to scare the living day lights out of him.

"Alright guys. You know what to do." Troy whispered as they got into position.

Can-do was now walking at an apprehensive pace, checking everything and sniffing the air for anything that might come his way, so far nothing was anywhere to be found.

Suddenly, a figure stood no more than a hundred feet away from him from the front. It wore a black suit and had no face, it was just a white head with nothing attached to the head.

**_'Slenderman!'_ **Can-do was freaking out in his mind and slowly backed away until two spider-like figures jumped out of nowhere and landed on him (think the facehuggers from Alien and Aliens). Can-do couldn't help himself and he screamed as loud as he could and ran to the right.

Tears of fear started showing on his face while he ran for his life. He wasn't going to survive this night, that much was certain.

He stopped once again for Slenderman was again right in front of him. Except he was walking towards him and carried a knife in his seemingly lifeless hand. Can-do tried to run the way he came but two gigantic figures with dick-shaped heads and skeletal bodies were there to greet him. They opened their jaws and a second set of jaws came out and were about to strike, he looked back to Slenderman, who was getting closer by the second.

Can-do couldn't help himself this time and broke out bawling and peeing himself out of fear.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He wailed while he continued sobbing until he then passed out from his pulse reaching overload mode.

The next morning

/

When Can-do officially stirred, he found himself to be in his den. How he got there though he didn't remember. He then heard voices, even though he couldn't see them.

"Good to see him awake. I thought for sure he had died from a heart attack." One voice whispered.

"Me too." Another voice got louder.

"Shh. Shh." One voice quieted the others.

Can-do then officially woke up to see Troy, Winston, and Hutch all sitting in his den and being right in his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Can-do." Troy smirked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Hutch tried to suppress a giggle.

"You guys wouldn't believe this but Slenderman exists!" Can-do started yelling. "He's out there and we need to do something."

"We know," Troy giggled. "We knew it: you were totally scared."

Can-do tried to catch on to what was being said.

"What do you mean?"

"We knew you were afraid of Slender so we scared you into admitting it." Troy then laughed so hard his gut might have split while he slapped Hutch and Winston fours (since they only have four digits).

Can-do was now furious beyond belief that his three best pals would go behind his back and scare him to the near point of insanity. He was going to show him what happens when you messed with Can-do Alpha Wolf.

"TROY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He roared as he then launched himself at Troy and started punching the living day lights out of him. Hutch and Winston tried to pull him off but Can-do was in a blind rage more ferocious than one Eve could ever be in.

Eventually Hutch and Winston were able to pry him off but not before the damage was done: Troy ended up with a bloody nose after that whole skirmish.

"That was sick, guys. You're absolutely sick and twisted." Can-do grumbled.

"But we're your best friends." Winston smiled as they all dog-piled him. Soon it was only a matter of milliseconds before the four friends forgot about what came between them and things went back to normal.

**A/N: What did you think? Pretty terrifying and pretty funny huh? Well, good night everybody. R&R and tell me if this story gave you nightmares.**


End file.
